Timeline
This is the timeline for the events of the ''Infamous'' series. As no official dates have been given by the developers, the dates are all based around Infamous 2 taking place in 2011, as proven by an in-game cutscene. Pre-''Infamous'' series 2006 Four years prior to the events of Infamous, Cole MacGrath took part in an urban exploration of the sewers within Empire City. He and his best friend, Zeke Dunbar, took a trip down to New Marais to practice their parkour skills while the city was still recovering from the flood.Infamous 2 Present 2010 The events of Infamous take place: *Two weeks before the Empire City Blast, the events of Infamous: Post Blast occurred. *The Empire City Blast occurred, resulting in thousands of deaths but the birth of a new Conduit. *The Empire City Quarantine went into effect, resulting in citywide chaos. *Cole MacGrath, now a hero to the people, discovered his past. *The events of the ''Infamous'' (comics) occurred. *A month later, Cole met Lucy Kuo, who told him about Sebastian Wolfe and his research. They would not expand upon this until 2011. *Joseph Bertrand III took control of the First Sons' assets in New Marais. *Bertrand began transforming people into corrupted creatures and sending them to attack citizens, eventually overwhelming the New Marais Police. This led to the foundation of the Militia and his takeover of the city. *Rosco Laroche and his Rebels began a turf war against Bertrand and his Militia, winning their early battles. However, when the Militia received better weaponry and the Corrupted got involved, the tide turned against the Rebels, forcing them to retreat into Ascension Parish. *Deaths: Trish Dailey, Amy Dailey (Trish's sister), Kessler, The Voice of Survival, Moya Jones, Darren Bridges, and thousands of lives due to the Blast. 2011 The events of Infamous 2 take place: *The Empire City Quarantine is lifted. *The Beast shows up, as Kessler predicted. Cole MacGrath gets defeated and the Empire Event occurs, destroying Empire City and taking millions of lives. *Because of the Empire Event, New Marais goes under lockdown. Cole and the gang head there. *The Beast begins traveling down the East Coast, destroying all cities and heading for New Marais. *Joseph Bertrand III begins his reign against Conduits, and Cole MacGrath. *Cole learns about Sebastian Wolfe's research, and uses it. *Wolfe is killed and Lucy Kuo is taken by the Militia. Cole goes after Kuo and frees her from a chamber, but along with this, Cole accidentally releases the Vermaak 88, and they begin their reign of terror. Kuo also unlocks her Cryokinesis powers. *Cole and Kuo use the Power Transfer Device and Cole gains Cryokinesis powers, as well. *Cole defeats, and kills Bertrand. *The Beast shows up twice in New Marais and Cole defeats him the second time. He learns that John White really is The Beast. *Cole activates the Ray Field Inhibitor to save humanity, but along with this, most Conduits die. *After the Empire Event, Congress issues a law that suspended the rights of Conduits. *Deaths: Empire City citizens, thousands in New Marais, millions across the coast by the Beast, Joseph Bertrand III, Sebastian Wolfe, Rosco Laroche, hundreds of Militia soldiers, and most Conduits, such as Nix, Lucy Kuo, and Cole MacGrath. 2012 One year, after the events of Infamous 2, Brooke Augustine founded the Department of Unified Protection (DUP). Within the first year of service, the DUP had already captured over 300 Conduits that they believed were "rampaging," and threw them in Curdun Cay, which was also founded this year. 2016 The events of Infamous: First Light took place: *Abigail Walker revealed her past to Brooke Augustine, about how she and her brother Brent Walker were going to sneak out of Seattle to Canada when she uncovered her Neon powers. Also, her brother died, and she swore revenge. *Abigail killed Shane, avenging her brother's death. * 2018 The events of the prologue and epilogue of Infamous: First Light took place: *Abigail talked to Brooke Augustine. *Abigail was then released into the custody of the Military, but with the help of Hank, she managed to escape, leading to the events of Infamous: Second Son. The events of Infamous: Second Son took place: *Abigail Walker, Henry Daughtry, and Eugene Sims escaped from Curdun Cay and came to Seattle, where they met Delsin Rowe. *Delsin met Hank, who unlocked Delsin's Conduit gene and his Power Absorption power, giving him Smoke, which terrified Delsin. *Brooke Augustine injured Betty with concrete, and Delsin swore that he would find a way to heal Betty. He planned to absorb Augustine's concrete power for this. *Delsin and his brother Reggie Rowe went to Seattle where, after meeting the other escaped Conduits (and a few absorptions), Delsin obtained three new powers: Neon, Concrete, and Video. *Reggie was killed thanks to Augustine, leaving Delsin to take her down to avenge his brother's death and heal Betty. *Delsin chooses to take the easy path and lets the tribe take Augustine's attack. He also corrupts Abigail Walker, and Eugene Sims so he could gain further powers from them. He later kills Hank Daughtry after he betrays Delsin and his brother Reggie to Augustine leading to the latter's death. *Later after gaining powers from Augustine who he kills to avenge his brother, and he's rejected by Betty, Delsin retaliates by destroying the Tribe, severing all ties to his past. Discrepancies *In Infamous 2, Cole stated in the prologue that he met Lucy Kuo one month after killing Kessler, yet in the comics, he met Kuo only several days after killing Kessler. *In Second Son, several video monitors show the date as 2013, however, this isn't the in-game date, as that would not only be a major retcon, that would also mean the original games would be set in 2006, which goes against in-game images in Infamous and Infamous 2, instead it's assumed the dates on the monitor are a reference to the reveal date of Second Son. To back this up, the scene in-game is taken directly from reveal trailer (sans Delsin picking up a camera and stating "You are not in control.") *In Infamous 2, it is stated there was a major flood in 2004 in New Marais, and Cole stated that four years prior to the game, he and Zeke had traveled down to practice parkour due to the flooded streets and lack of police intervention. Either Cole had miscalculated how many years it had been, there were multiple floods, or the water had simply not receded from the streets by the time of Cole's visit. *It is unknown why Cole, Zeke, and Lucy Kuo waited a month before making their way to New Marais. The dead drops suggest Cole was distrustful of Kuo, not just him being cagey around women due to Trish's recent death, but he had also been betrayed by another member of the government. *In the InFamous comics, Kuo tells Cole she worked with John White in the NSA, yet in Infamous 2, Cole asked who her contact was in Empire City, to which she told him again, that it was John, and Cole reacted surprised to this. References Category:Infamous series Category:Timeline